See No Ed
"See No Ed" is the 2nd episode of Season 4 and the 79th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds are nowhere to be seen. Kevin freaks out and thinks that the Eds are plotting an attack on him and the others through an ominous scam. Plot The episode begins with Kevin, who is showing off his skateboard and stunts in the Lane while the rest of the Kids watch in awe. Rolf's decision to join Kevin while he was aloft on his skateboard may not have been the brightest decision, and down he goes! Rolf crashes into the ramp, while Kevin pulls his bike out of nowhere landing safely and swiftly. Jonny, who's hoping to have a turn, gets the skateboard pulled out from under him by Sarah, leaving him to fall onto the ramp. Before Jimmy can have his turn on the skateboard, Kevin (who is drinking some soda from a glass) makes sure to remind Jimmy to be quick with his turn before the Eds show up to ruin all their fun. Jonny claims that he wouldn't count on it because earlier this morning, the Eds were nowhere to be seen at the Playground and he was there to witness this while on the monkey bars. He also could not find them in the Creek, the Junkyard or the Sewers. Rolf also notes he has not seen the Eds either. The other kids acknowledge the fact that the Eds seemed to have disappeared from the Cul-de-Sac, so Jimmy decides that it's time for a party at his house to celebrate a day with no Ed, Edd n Eddy! At Jimmy's House, the party is just beginning in the backyard. Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy are all playing "pin the tail on the Eddy" and Rolf is messing with raisins in the cookies (questioning why someone would put "the doohickie of a rabbit" on a cookie biscuit) while Kevin is drinking a glass of milk. Kevin has a suspicion that the Eds are up to something, but Rolf is quick to deny this. Jonny meanwhile has found something in the drink cooler; a monkey mask! Jonny then begins having fun with it and gets on Sarah's nerves so much that she wrestles him down for annoying her. Kevin then demands where he got that mask and Jonny states it was from the cooler. Kevin begins to question why that was in the cooler. Sarah thinks it's just one of Ed's "stupid" drawings, and Jimmy wants everyone to relax and have some cookies. When he tries to get one out of the box though a rubber glove with wool stuck to it is found on his hand instead of a cookie and he claims it is a "monkey hand". Rolf, shocked, questions, "has the world come to an end?!" Kevin thinks that this has something to do with the Eds. He declares that everyone should search the Eds' houses for them. Rolf and Kevin go to find Eddy, Sarah, Jimmy, and Nazz leave to find Ed, and Jonny and Plank search to find Edd. Rolf and Kevin are then shown searching through Eddy's room through his window, but they find only a record being played in the room. Rolf states to Kevin there are no Eds in here. Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy are then shown looking around Ed's room, but find only a lot of poultry in his chair and a pencil attached to a pair of underwear. Plank is then shown looking through Edd's room with Jonny holding him up. Jonny asks Plank if he sees anything. The kids regroup back together later that afternoon, but they all reveal to each other that the Eds were not in any of their houses(During their conversation, Jonny reveals that he found a bottle cap). The kids now begin to question where the Eds are and start to worry a bit that they are truly gone forever. Kevin knows that even though the Eds aren't around, it is just part of some stupid scam they have created to get their money. Kevin then finds a banana on the ground and then it leads the gang to an alleyway that has bananas littered everywhere. The kids follow the trail and this finally brings the kids to the gates of "Chimp Wurld" where, ignoring Kevin's advice that it is a scam by the Eds, they all pile in for some simian fun and are soon swinging from the vines, climbing into the tree houses, eating bananas and generally running amok. Kevin can only watch in horror as one by one they all fall victim to faulty workmanship. Jonny falls off a rope after it breaks off and gets tangled in another piece of rope. Rolf tries to rescue him but he fails and gets trapped in a pile of bananas. Nazz gets on a slide and Kevin tries to warn her not to go on the slide, but he is too late. The slide breaks and falls down to the bottom destroying a bridge that Sarah and Jimmy were on, causing them to hang for dear life on the edge of the broken bridge. Nazz is then sprung upward and lands on a nail. She then falls out of her pants and gets her head stuck in a tire. The other kids cry out to Kevin for help, but with how all of his friends had gotten trapped by the scam, he is completely hesitant on what he should do now. A terrified Kevin notes to himself that he has got to be next because he is the only one of the kids that has not become a victim from the scam. Kevin then runs off in a panic afraid that the Eds will get him if he stays near the scam too long. The kids don't understand where he is going or what he is saying since they still believe there are no Eds to bother them. As Kevin runs off through the forest in fear, it shows that the Eds are behind a fenced alleyway which is right next to where the area that Kevin was running through. While pondering on what they should do, they hear Kevin screaming off-screen which causes Edd to shush his friends on the fear that Kevin might hear them. Edd states if they don't find the monkey mask the Chimp Wurld scam will be all for naught. Eddy angrily says to Ed they have been looking all day for Ed's lost monkey mask which he drew earlier in the morning and have not found it at all during their searching. After Eddy searches Ed for it wondering if it's in his costume, he reveals his monkey glove is missing too. Eddy then takes the whole costume off and looks through it with Edd noting neither items are on Ed's person. Eddy notes it was the greatest scam in the world and he then angrily states he has to find the mask. A desperate Eddy then searches around Edd's clothes (Much to the latter's shock and dismay. His undewear also comes off too). Edd pleads Eddy to control himself for goodness sake. Eddy then searches around his own clothes and tells his friends to keep looking for the mask. After Ed offers a banana, Eddy slaps it away from him, loses his temper quickly and decides to do searching somewhere else. The Eds then all walk off to the left to do more searching. Eddy is shown angrily walking away annoyed that they have to do more searching around. Ed is then shown with two bananas stuffed up his nose and says "Buy one! Get one free!" Edd is then shown covering up himself and yelling to Eddy he can't find his underwear before the iris in. Memorable Quotes *'Kevin': on skateboard "Don't try this at home kids!" Rolf: "This would be impossible as Rolf would hit the ceiling." Nazz: "He (Kevin) makes it look easy." ---- *'Rolf': "Kevin! Assist Rolf." onto Kevin's skateboard and slides him off "Tell Rolf the secrets of this prostrate board." Jonny: watching "Oh boy! Rolf's clueless!" Kevin: next to Rolf "Don't sweat it, Rolf. Whatcha' don't know-" the helmet on Rolf's head "-won't hurt cha'!" ---- *'Jimmy': "Do you think I'll kick butt, Sarah?" ---- *'Kevin': "Suckers! There'll be here any second to take your cash." on a banana peel and falls on his back "Man, that's old." ---- *'Kevin': by Chimp Wurld "What'd I tell ya? Monkey see - monkey gets ripped off." ---- *'Kevin': "I've got a bad feeling in my gut about this Rolf." Rolf: "Shall Rolf rub Kevin's belly with the oils of fermented figs?" Kevin: "…What?" ---- *'Rolf': underneath a pile of bananas "Kevin! The weight of the bananas are crushing Rolf's apples!" ---- *'Eddy': taking off his clothes and looking for the missing chimp parts "Ah, quit your griping! Keep looking!" Ed: a banana "Banana?" Eddy: the banana off Ed's hand "Cut it out, Ed! I'm looking over there!" Eds walk off in Eddy's direction Ed: two bananas up his nostrils "Buy one, get one free!" Edd: and panicking while covering himself while he is nude "Eddy! I can't find my underwear! Aeeeem" ---- *'Rolf': with the monkey glove and makes notes about it "Why has someone glued fluff to this rubber glove? Has the world come to an end?!" ---- *'Jonny': Chimp Wurld "I'm a monkey, huh Plank?" ---- *'Jonny': "Help, Kevin! My head's going to explode!" Trivia/Goofs *The title is a reference to the Japanese pictorial maxim of the Three Wise Monkeys, who embody the proverbial principle to "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil". This is fitting because the second half of the plot involves the kids investigating the Eds' primate related scam. *This episode reveals that Kevin is used to what the Eds do to him and his friends so much, that he is actually paranoid of them because he believes that they are always up to something even when they're not around. This paranoia will return again in "This Won't Hurt an Ed". *This is the only episode where Eddy was never happy or seen smiling. He was always angry and complaining during the only time he was seen in this episode due to trying to find the missing monkey mask. In other episodes, he has several moments of hope, excited mischief while brainstorming, or just smiling around. *This is the second time Edd is seen naked. The first time is in "Pop Goes the Ed". *The A.K.A cartoon logo at the end of this episode is from Season 3. *Jimmy and Sarah were not on the skateboard ramp at first, but suddenly appeared once Jonny attempted to begin his turn. *After Kevin destroys the ticket station, he hears Nazz yodeling. However, his head turns opposite from where Nazz is present. *This is the first episode where the Eds are not seen until near the end of an episode. The second is in the episode "I Am Curious Ed". *This is the first episode when the Eds have a minor role. *The sign from "Chimp Wurld" makes an appearance in the game Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures in Level 4: Ed on Arrival, despite the fact Chimp World was absent. *Nazz may have sympathy for the Eds, after the kids searched for them and they all returned together, Nazz says "Gee I hope they're OK." *Before Jonny attempts to try out Kevin's skateboard, for a brief second as Sarah snatches it away from him, the black stripe on Kevin's skateboard appears noticeably thinner. ** Jonny is also shown with four toes during this scene. *After Rolf gets up to talk to Kevin after removing the raisins from Jimmy's cookies, his bucket of raisins suddenly disappears. Later, the bucket reappears. *This is the second time an Ed, Edd n Eddy scam had a 50¢ price admission, the first was in the episode "Ed or Tails" and the third time was "The Day the Ed Stood Still". Usually, Eddy only sets the prices for scams to 25¢. *Jimmy says to "Follow the yellow rind road" which is a reference to a famous line from the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz, "Follow the yellow brick road.". Kevin speaks a similar thing iearlier in "Ready, Set... Ed!". *56th time the Kankers were absent. *'Kevin': "What'd I tell ya? Monkey see, monkey gets ripped off." A reference to the phrase "Monkey see, monkey do. *In the beginning of the episode when Kevin is at the slingshot you can hear Jonny say "Oh boy!" in the same way he did like in "Dear Ed" when he was about to play ping pong with Bob. *This is one of the few episodes where Rolf refers to himself in first person, though it was only for one sentence. *In this episode, it is revealed that Jimmy has always wished for the Eds to disappear multiple times on his birthday. *Kevin appears one second before the scenery does at the very beginning of the episode. He's right behind a big black curtain of nothing. *This is chronologically the second time Jonny gets his head stuck between the monkey bars. The first time was in a flashback during "Every Which Way But Ed". Gallery Ed, Edd n' Eddy - S4E01 - An Ed in the Bush ~ See No Ed 20101107201352.jpeg|"Monkey hand!" Ed, Edd n' Eddy - S4E01 - An Ed in the Bush ~ See No Ed 20101107201623.jpeg|"I'm a monkey! Feed me a peanut! Feed me a banana!" Jonny_monkey.jpg|"You got a monkey on your head!" Image2.jpg|"Not at the creek!" Image1.jpg|"Not at the junkyard!" Image3.jpg|"Not at the sewer!" Chimp Wurld.jpg|"Monkey see, monkey gets ripped off!" See no ed 031 0001.jpg|Just inside the park, you'll find fresh banana jooce. Chpwrld banana.jpg|Rolf eating bananas in the tree house. Chpwrld banana out.jpg|The outside view of the tree house. Chpwrld bananachowder.jpg|Jonny and Plank get trapped. Chpwrld bananapudding.jpg|This way for banana pudding. Chpwrld bananatoast.jpg|Banana toast! Ed the chimp's favorite food. Chpwrld ropes.jpg|Nazz swinging on ropes. Chpwrld signs.jpg|The main square of Chimp World. Chpwrld slide.jpg|"Wait, Nazz! Don't!" Chpwrld stand.jpg|"Get real, guys! It's a scam!" Afsfdgwwg.PNG|Jonny at the playground in his flashback. Junkyard.png|Plank at the junkyard before we see Jonny messing around. Ed, Edd n' Eddy - S4E01 - An Ed in the Bush ~ See No Ed_20101107201134.jpeg|Kevin surrounded by kids in distress. Chpwrld hideout.jpg|As Kevin flees the scene, the Eds are contemplating the whereabouts of Ed's mask at the same time. Tablefortwo.png|"Table for two!" Image4.jpg|"Buy one get one free!" Edd-Iris_in.jpg|I need some clothes! Video See Also *Chimp World Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Featured Articles